


Falling For You

by ReiyaAkashiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, KurooTsukki cuz y not, M/M, Vocalist!Kuroo, kind of rushed sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiyaAkashiya/pseuds/ReiyaAkashiya
Summary: He met this beautiful person in a live performance. Tall, blond, and indifferent facial expression, he was smitten. He has to get his number ASAP.Wherein Kuroo is a band vocalist and Tsukishima is a normal college student.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking this story!
> 
> The plot has been in my mind for the past few weeks, rough draft in my phone also for weeks. This is kind of rushed so I apologize for plot holes and wrong grammar.
> 
> Inspired by CNBLUE's I'm Live performance in Arirang TV. The lyrics are from Like You by HONEYST.
> 
> ((so basically kuroo is jung yong hwa loljk. yonghwa, saranghae!!!<3))

Falling For You

 

Cheers erupt inside the stadium as the lead vocalist finishes another song. The bed head singer flashes a grin that definitely made every female fan squeal in delight. He grabs the microphone from the stand as he walks up to the front of the stage. Lights dim and the spotlight is on him and his bandmates behind him.

"Hey guys," Kuroo starts. "Thank you for coming tonight." He waits until the response dies down. "My next song is an original. It hasn't been released so I hope you will all like it." He goes back to his position behind the mic stand and slings his guitar on his body. He starts the strum the strings in tune of his vocals. "Falling for you... falling for you." He closes his eyes and lets himself feel the lyrics.

 

**_Falling for you, falling for you, falling for you_ **

**_Falling for you, falling for you, falling for you_ **

\--

He first met this beautiful person in a mini concert in a studio. It was a live broadcast for a music show in a certain network.

He was really noticeable. With his blond hair, his towering height and his indifferent facial expression, Kuroo first noticed him as soon as he walks up on the stage. Everyone in the audience cheered but he didn't. It was like he didn't even want to be there. The band started the first song with the hitting of the drums from Bokuto. Loud cheers came from the audience. The lead vocalist saw the tall blond being shook by his friend beside him. Ah, the fanboy who frequented to their studio taping as part of the audience. The freckled man encourages his friend to cheer. Kuroo chuckles internally at the thought and started their first song.

Tsukishima does not like crowd, much more, a noisy crowd. However, he didn't exactly hate it when his childhood friend, Yamaguchi, invited him to watch one of Alpha's live performances. Surely, concert isn't his thing but he can manage because first, the ticket was free and second, he promised Yamaguchi to do something for the latter's birthday. Yamaguchi even persuaded him to listen to Alpha's songs and admittedly, he liked their tune, lyrics and music.

People were buzzing and chatters were scattered inside the concert hall after the performance. Most of the attendees were female fans so Tsukishima had to cringe every time they squeal in delight. He put on his headphones as he waited for Yamaguchi to come out of the bathroom.

The Alpha's performance was really good, Tsukki thought. The drummer was really energetic. The guitarist and the bassist were the opposites. And the lead vocals was a crowd charmer. He can totally spice up the audience with his performance. He was really good with his fan service, adding the really good charm point of the guitarist. Well, Tsukishima heard the guitarist is also a model and a part time actor.

Throughout the whole performance, Tsukishima can feel the eyes of the vocalist on him. Scratch that. It was impossible since it is a crowd and artists should give eye contact to their audience. He is just one of the lucky persons to get front row, having a closer look at the attractive, naturally bed hair man.

Yes, attractive. At Tsukishima's eyes and all other fans present in the concert. It was not like he is the only guy who is attracted to the same gender. He just cannot see girls in romantic ways.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called, walking to him from the bathroom. "Haha, sorry I took long. Let's go home."

"Yeah," Tsukishima answered. They had not been walking farther when they heard several girls shout in excitement.

"Oh my gosh!"

"It's Kuroo!"

"Kyaaaaaa! Marry me!"

Kuroo grinned as he came in the waiting area to look for the tall blond that caught his attention. He looked through the crowd as the people started to swarm all around him. "Sorry, coming through." He spotted the blond at the isolated part of the area with his friend. He half ran to his location, waving at him. "Hey, hey! You there, megane-kun!"

Tsukishima looked at him as Kuroo stopped in front of him. "Me?" he said. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, was freaking out because his idol was in front of him.

"Lend me your phone, I forgot mine," Kuroo started. "Please, megane-kun!"

Tsukishima did not know what to so he just did as he was ordered. Kuroo grabs Tsukki's phone. "Oh, password?"

"Uh, I'll do it," Tsukishima grabbed back his phone and unlocks it. Kuroo hurriedly steals back the phone and typed something into it. "Aaaannnddd saved! Here!" Kuroo hands back the phone to its owner. "I saved my number. Call me, megane-kun!"

"Kuroo," came a voice from behind him. "You need to go back." It was only then they realized that the crowd had started to gather around them. It seemed like the world stopped when the two faced each other. Kuroo turned to the voice, seeing it was only the bassist who called. "Haha, Ushi, sorry. I'll go back now. Be sure to text me, megane-kun!" He turned to leave with the bassist.

"Don't call me in that name," the megane scowled. "Then tell me your name in the text!" Kuroo waved as he and Ushi ran to escape the crowd.

Tsukishima didn't have the time to yell back when the fans started to bombard him with questions.

"He gave you his number?!"

"Tell us please!"

He just shrugged and kept the phone in his pocket. "It was just a prank," he coolly said and walks away. "Let's go, Yamaguchi."

"Ah, Tsukki, wait!"

The next day, headline gossip said that Kuroo created a scene after the concert after pranking a fan.

 

**_You can try to act cold_ **

**_But you’re not so good at it, it’s cute_ **

**_You can try to act aloof_ **

**_But it’s awkward, makes me like you even more_ **

 

"Aaaahhhhh!!! Why??????" Kuroo whined on the couch of the music studio they practice at.

"Noisy," Oikawa said as he focused on filing his nails. He was seated on the single sofa across Ushijima who was tuning his bass guitar.

"It has been three days and I never received any text from him!"

Oikawa already who he was talking about. "Did you even give the correct number?" He put down the nail file on the table in front.

"Huh??? Did I?" Kuroo sat up. "Shit, did I press the wrong number?! Oh my god! I should have just get his number instead!"

"Haha! It's okay, Kuroo-chan!" Oikawa snickered. "And he might have come because of the great me. You know, I am more popular anong guys." Oikawa huffed proudly. It was because of being a model and an actor he was a bit popular than their band leader. "How about trying to audition for a-" He was cut off a smack at the back of his head.

"You and your big head, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi appeared from behind him.

"It hurts, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Why do you always have to hit me everytime?"

"Shittykawa, it is Iwaizumi for you. Learn to respect your manager," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa pouted. "Harsh." Kuroo can still be heard in the background whining.

"Still pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san," a voice butted in from the door.

Kuroo gave a look at the visitor. "Brooooooooo!!" Kuroo knocks the glass window to interrupt Bokuto who was inside the recording room. Oikawa found the chance to change the topic, earning a glare from Iwaizumi. "Bokuto-chan, your boyfriend is here!" Bokuto burst out of the recording room to greet Akaashi.

Kuroo just sighed and ignored everyone as he lied down and stared at his cellphone. After a few minutes, he received a text from an unknown number.

 

 **09xxxxxxxxx:** hi

Kuroo was shocked even though he was still expecting to receive a text. It was his private number that he gave the blond.

 **kuroo:** At last! Is this you, megane-kun?

 **09xxxxxxxxx:** yeah

 **09xxxxxxxxx:** I assume this is Kuroo from Alpha?

 **kuroo:** Yeah of course! What makes you think I'm not?

 **09xxxxxxxxx:** I thought it was a hidden camera prank.

Kuroo chuckled at the reply. He got up and walks out of the room, leaving a bunch of people.

 **kuroo:** No it wasn't. Want proof?

 **kuroo:** _< Attached Image>_

 **kuroo:** I'm at the studio, went to the emergency exit. So breezy here ('v')

 **kuroo:** what's your name, megane-kun? So I can save your number.

 **kuroo:** Hello?

 **kuroo:** pls reply : <

 **09xxxxxxxxx:** you're annoying. i was in class gdi

 **09xxxxxxxxx:** it's tsukishima kei. It's kei, not a damn firefly.

 **kuroo:** Tsukki it is! ❤️

 **tsukki:** do not call me that

 **kuroo:** so you're still in college? what's ur major?

 

The rest of their conversation was mainly initiated by the vocalist, in which the blond had replied to every message for him. Kuroo found Tsukki very adorable. Tsukki acting so cold and distant made him even cuter. He hopelessly failed at acting cold at him for he gave up every time Kuroo begged.

The latter even invited Tsukki to their next live performance in the same studio. Tsukishima turned down his request. When asked why, he said it was because of his schedule and the first time Kuroo met him was because he was doing a favour for his friend, Yamaguchi.

“You should’ve said yes!” Yamaguchi burst out. They were in a café they frequented managed by an upperclassman in college who graduated last year. The live performance had long passed two weeks ago.

“You know I am not good with crowds,” Tsukishima said as he sipped his strawberry milkshake. He glanced at the people who were passing by the shop.

Yamaguchi sighed. “So that was why Kuroo was agitatedly looking around before and after the performance,” he hummed.

“Huh?” He was about to ask what his friend meant about that when his phone vibrated on the glass table they are using. It was a text from the person who kept bothering him for two weeks.

“Do you best, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chuckled when he saw who texted.

 

**_It’s not something you can learn_ **

**_You’re born with it_ **

**_You’re not made up_ **

**_You’re a pro at being attractive_ **

****

**_With the excuse of a restaurant coupon_ **

**_I asked you out on a date_ **

**_You coolly said pass but_ **

**_I witnessed your eyes quivering like an earthquake_ **

 

 

A tall man in a beanie, sunglasses and surgical mask stood by the university’s gate. He was busy fidgeting on his phone, typing and waiting for a reply. People started to take notice of the man who was really noticeable in a place like this. So when Tsukishima, who was walking towards the exit, didn’t help but notice the man pacing back and forth a few feet away from him.

“What the heck. Don’t tell me that man is…” Tsukishima whispered to himself.

The man finally became aware of Tsukishima’s presence nearby. He grinned but really covered by the mask he was wearing. “Tsukki!”

“Kuroo-san…” So that was why this famous vocalist repeatedly asked him of his time off today and on what gate he passes by to get home. He saw the man walk briskly to him.

“Tsukki! Finally, it good to see you,” Kuroo said as he pulled down his mask and removed his sunglasses. “You were really late going off from your classes. I started to get worried.”

Tsukishima, who didn’t really know what to say because Kuroo’s presence made him dumbfounded, replied, “Uh, I had to talk to a professor.”

“Well, the truth is I want to invite you to eat out. Oh, it’s just a coffee shop that serves pastries and other stuff. It is managed by a friend, so I hope you go out with me- I mean, go with me,” Kuroo put it in plain words the reason why he went to fetch Tsukki. He nervously looked at the said man waiting for his reply. He was sure he saw a faint hue of pink on the blond’s cheeks.

“Sorry,” Tsukki looked away. “I am busy today so…”

“Oh, is that so..” Tsukishima couldn’t help but notice the sudden change in the tone of the vocalist who earlier was enthusiastically talking to him. The people around started to take note of the man he is in conversation with. Some women were starting to fish out their phones, ready to tackle the artist and get a selfie with him. “On the other note,” Tsukishima said. “I’ll agree on that.” He grabbed Kuroo’s wrist and started to run away with him, away from the fans who had already gathered around them. For Kuroo, it was like the world stopped around them as they ran together, hand in hand, or wrist in hand, in their situation.

Minutes later, Kuroo started to trend in Twitter after being seen in a local university.

 

**_I didn’t expect things to go well from the start_ **

**_But I’m a bit sad_ **

**_But I won’t give up_ **

**_I’m a pro confesser_ **

 

Kuroo was texting him one night. He was still in the studio after their band practice. It had become a routine to send Tsukki a text after every practice. “You know, all jokes aside,” Kuroo started out of the blue. “I know you know what my intentions are. At first, I thought you were really attractive so I got and had your number. I don’t know since when, but I really like you, Tsukki. I may sound joking but I want to date you.”

Kuroo didn’t receive a reply that night.

 

\--

**_Falling for you, falling for you_ **

**_Falling for you_ **

**_You seem level-headed but you have a twist_ **

**_I know._ **

**_Falling for you, I’m only thinking of you_ **

**_I’m gonna be ruined_ **

**_I know you have a warm heart, so cozy_ **

**_I wanna hug you._ **

****

It has already been six months since his confession. He didn’t receive any reply that night but Tsukki replied when Kuroo texted him after a few days, ignoring what a he did and pretending nothing happened. But today, in this night’s concert, he tells everything through his song. With the love of his life watching, he knows it can make through. They met several times, every time being awkward to each other. Kuroo brushed them off as nothing and continues to talk to him about everything. He wants to know more about him, wants to grow closer to him, and wants to be part of his life.

“Falling slowly, falling slowly,” the vocalist strummed the last note and the fans erupted in cheers. He grabs the mic and puts down his guitar on its stand. “To tell the truth, it was really a love confession,” he clears his throat. “I’ve been texting and seeing this wonderful person for a few months now. Do you think they would say yes to me now?” More and more cheers and yes-es were shouted by the audience. They were not really surprised hearing the Alpha’s vocalist being in love for he has been posting cheesy lines and love quotations in his Twitter account.

He looks at the front line crowd, knowing exactly where Tsukishima is. He wants to laugh because the said person is as red as a tomato now.

 

“Kei-chan, I love you. Will you be my lover?”

 

~ fin 


End file.
